


I wish you liked boys

by Lookatthestars98



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Songfic, i wish you liked boys, mild spoilers for chapter four, right after chapter four, this is super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatthestars98/pseuds/Lookatthestars98
Summary: yeah just a short little drabble taking place after chapter four, where shuichi is sad and gay for kaito.





	I wish you liked boys

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys this is my first danganronpa fanfiction , hope you enjoy!  
> lmk if you want a continuation because i am considering writing more for it as i continue to watch v3  
> please do not spoil me in the comments as i am not done with the game thank you   
> tysm for reading <3

_I grew pretty attached to you, when you get close to me_

It wasn’t until after the fourth trial that Shuichi realized it. Up until then, he was able to excuse it away, pretend it wasn’t anything more than a really good friendship. But then, watching Maki help him to his room, watching him cough up blood and the... distance between them. That’s what really did it, Shuichi figured. The awkwardness. Because it bothered him, it bothered him immensely, that distance. Watching him interact easily with the others filled Shuichi with a strange, empty feeling. The way he avoided his eyes, his gorgeous eyes, well. Shuichi could only hide from the truth so long, and all the clues were pointing to one conclusion. 

He had feelings for Kaito. 

_I thought you were everything I could ever dream of and more than I could ever need._

Because to be honest, who wouldn’t, in Shuichi’s place? Kaito saw him struggling and, without hesitation, decided to help. Shuichi wasn’t really used to being noticed, so when someone like Kaito decided to befriend him, support him like that, well. It was no wonder things turned out the way that they did. Sometimes Shuichi wondered if he envied the other boy, his confidence and his courage. And maybe he did. But boy, did it look good on him, too. Kaito’s belief in Shuichi filled him up, made him feel warm inside, made him feel unlike he’d ever really felt before. 

_But you like girls, girls, girls,_

But it would never happen. And not just because Kaito was avoiding Shuichi like he had something contagious.  
No, it would never happen because Kaito was straight. 

_But you like girls, girls, girls,_

He could tell, he just could. His confidence, his swagger, his lack of hesitation. If it were just that alone, maybe Shuichi would hope more-but it wasn’t just that. It was the way he looked at Maki, too. The way Kaito would look at her that made Shuichi’s gut clench and his eyes prickle and his heart tear just a little bit. And now with Kaito avoiding him like this, treating him with such an awkward distance, well, it just made him all the more sure. Sure that he didn’t feel the same way. 

_And you don’t like me._


End file.
